His Game
by chocolatepiewithcookiecrumbs
Summary: Link was sucked into Ghirahim's world, a world of pain and torture. "Welcome to my game." Ghirahim smiled. Things weren't going to be good for Link. He could already tell.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! This is a sad world made by me. Basically, I am writing because my cousin writes on this site. You should check out some of the stuff she writes. I am not a good writer so this will be a pretty bad story. So now that we have some of the weird stuff taken care of, we should continue right? Great.

Oh, and one more thing. My story goes between present and past. Starts with present, and Link remembers everything that had happened to him since he was captured.

**His Game chapter 1, The beginning. **

Everyday had been absolute hell. For all he knew, he was in hell. He didn't have any idea how long it had been since he had seen the light.

Dark, everything was dark.

It could have been days, months, years... how could he tell? The last light he saw was when... the memory was to painful to even think of. He had been tortured nearly to death by his enemy. His true enemy. The one that called himself, Ghirahim.

Link sighed. He was in a pitch black room with nothing else but him and the silence. Chained to the wall with nothing to do and no where to go. No hope left. When did their hate start? Their last meeting? Their first? When he was born?

When will it end? Tomorrow? A week? A _year_?He couldn't last anymore. No more... he couldn't take it. He was human...

His skin felt like it would fall of the bone. It was so sore and so tender. Even the touch of air hurt. How did he get here? The true pain and suffering started when he left Skyloft.

* * *

"I do advise that you wait another day. I calculate that an eruption will occur in the next hour. The chances of you making it there before the eruption are not in your favor. The chance of you making it out of the eruption alive is 45%."Fi tried reasoning with him.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." Link jumped off of his Loftwing and took out his sail cloth. Every time he used it, he was reminded who he loved, what his mission was for. He was reminded of that horrible tornado. He could still hear her screams echoing in his mind...

He felt the ground shift below him even though he was high off of it. The volcano was erupting and he was in the wrong spot at the wrong time.

"Told you..." Fi sighed. Link's eyes widened before he smashed into the side of a wall of rock. He could feel his body fall, the collision with the rock didn't knock him out, but the head-first impact with the solid dirt did.

He swore he saw a flash of white and red before getting knocked out completely...

* * *

Yeah, so tell me what you think I'd really appreciate it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I am determined to get this one right. I shall! I thank Zelda3469 and increak96 for their helpful suggestions. I appreciate it. 3rd time's a charm? *Crosses fingers* Anyways, I now have my cousin and my friends, (who are all higher than me in everything) helping me... ugh... I am trying to do a fanfiction because I am in special ed and so I defiantly need the practice. And I can get feed back from people.

Yep. You just got a little of my life story. I know many of you don't care but, eh. I still type it anyways.

I own nothing except this pie. :D

**His Game chapter 2, His game.  
**

Link opened his eyes. Why? There was nothing to see. Still in the same dark room with the same chains wrapped around his sore wrists, just like before he fell asleep. What he would give for food right now... When was the last time he had food again? Well, he had food many times because he was human, and humans eat food. But the first time he ate here, he made a stupid mistake.

* * *

Link ran through the halls of this dreaded volcano. His tired heart pounded in his chest. Nothing had happened to him... yet but he knew he had to get out of there, fast. It had only been one day and Link was ready to leave. All the happened was Ghirahim tried to get information, but before anything could happen, a bokoblin came running in like it was on fire. He was told something and Ghirahim left to quickly, and ended up dropping his keys but Link caught then without him knowing... or maybe he did. Maybe this is a trap...

NO!

He had to get out and he needed to do it now! Link had safely put the keys in his pocket just in case he needed them again. Nothing was registering in his mind right now as her ran through the quiet and strangely empty halls. Link didn't think to pause and check around corners, no. He thought, 'Run. Fast.' Link ran around the corner and into a group of waiting bokoblins, (perhaps 30 or so,) who were more than happy to capture the teen and take him to Ghirahim. Link struggled trying to break free, (But it was hard because they were carrying him) but he couldn't believe he did something so stupid. He should be smarter then this, right?

With Link struggling, the only thing he managed to do was hit one in the back of the head and kill it. But the rest quickly grabbed onto his foot and despite his efforts, he couldn't get them to let go. Finally they made it to a door. There was designing on the door and it was hard not to notice the doorknob in the shape of a diamond. How cute.

They entered the room after much argument and howls made by the bokoblins. The room was nicely decorated; that is, if you like diamonds which Link didn't. There was furniture that was white and a desk in the corner of the room. Link didn't care about that, no. Instead, he saw the weapons and tools in the corner next to the desk. Those were _his_ weapons. The bow and arrow, the bomb bag, it was all there. If he could just reach it...

"Ah, Skychild. I see you have failed in an attempt to escape and have dropped by for a visit, how nice." Ghirahim smiled, standing from the chair near the fireplace. How funny. A fireplace in a volcano. "But I do believe you will need to be punished for attempting to escape, don't you think?"

"What? Being carried by these things and looking at your face isn't punishment enough?" Link asked bitterly, glancing down at the dirty ugly creatures.

"No it's not. And though I understand that the bokoblins are disgusting, but I meant by me silly boy." Ghirahim picked up the boy by his tunic and waved the bokoblins away. They quickly got out of there. Link dangled in the air held up by Ghirahim.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Link tried to get Ghirahim to let him go.

"Oh, you'll find out."Ghirahim placed Link on his feet. Link debated on running to the door, he was _way_ to close to his enemy.

Link bolted to the exit but was stopped when a see through diamond barrier surrounded him. **What a wimp!** Link angrily thought.

"No no no. You're not going anywhere." Ghirahim paused when he heard Link's stomach growl. Food. the boy needed food.

"What?" Link asked irritated when he noticed Ghirahim staring at him with great amusement. "Haven't you ever seen anyone hungry before?" Ghirahim still stared at him. "Hey! Stop that!" Link yelled.

"Why?"

"I don't enjoy being watched by someone in white tights and with the worst make-up." Link growled.

"My my. Someone has an attitude today." Ghirahim smiled. "But you are human. I shall feed you. Get your strength up. And if you don't eat, well... we'll do it my way then." A bowl of soup appeared in Ghirahim's hands as he walked through the barrier.

"No. I'd rather starve then take something from _you._" His tone was like acid.

"You want to do it my way then?" Ghirahim approached Link.

"There is_ no way _I am eating that."

"Fine, have it _your_ way." Ghirahim snapped his fingers and chains appeared, making Link stand still. They were pulling his limbs really tightly making him uncomfortable.

**Fine.** Link thought harshly. **I'll just keep my mouth shut.** Ghirahim closed Link's nose. Link's eyes widened. He struggled more frantically. He opened his mouth the smallest bit and sucked in some air. Ghirahim released the boys nose and instead punched him in the gut. Link cried out from the unexpected blow. Ghirahim wasted no second to pour the contents in the bowl down the boys throat. Link swallowed by accident, coughing harshly trying to spit out the liquid. The chains disappeared and he fell to the ground, the soup tasted just fine, but he knew Ghirahim had done something to it, and he didn't want to find out what was wrong with the food.

"Well perhaps I should tell you whats in that soup." Ghirahim smiled as Link's eyes widened. It was like the demon lord read his mind. "A little broth, slices of celery carrots, noodles, and some of my home made potion. Don't worry. You'll know when the potion has effect." Ghirahim sighed. Link was now trying to throw up. is stomach on the other hand had different plans and kept down the liquid. He started getting a funny feeling in his stomach.

"What...?" Link whispered. Ghirahim now knew the potion had effect.

"Stand." Link stood. "Now follow me."

"No!" Link shouted but his legs followed Ghirahim. Link followed Ghirahim back to his cell.

"Now stand there and accept your punishment. And close your eyes." Ghirahim commanded. Link couldn't do anything but obey. He held his breath. The horrible part was not being able to see what was going to happen to him. He felt Ghirahim pick his wrist up and take of the clothing to protect the skin.

He screamed as a horrible burning feeling burned into his arm and branching out all over his body. It was absolutely awful. It was like instead of blood, there was lava running through his veins. He knew they were shallow cuts, but that didn't stop him from thinking his arm was getting sawed off. He tried to move but couldn't. All he could do was stand there and scream, until finally it stopped. There was still a small dull pain, but he could handle it.

"W-what did you do?" Link tried to say bravely, but he could only manage to whimper.

"Open your eyes, you can look but you can not move from that spot. You may sit though." Ghirahim smiled when Link opened his eyes and looked at his arm.

There, written in blood was, 'I will not escape' but there was also something else. The skin was... red. Not entirely with blood, but with something else. he watched little droplets of blood as they fell of his arm and onto the ground bellow.

"Yes, I carved shallow but burned your skin in the process making it stay there, _forever._ Even when you die and you have decomposed, it will be written into your bone. My magic helped." Ghirahim smiled. Link sat on the ground. "Now, you will sit there accept the rest of your punishment." Link quietly whimpered. If it was anything like the burning in his arm, he didn't want to experience it.

* * *

Yep. Next chapter will/ might be up tomorrow. It will be a continuation. This was actually supposed to be longer. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 is revised btw. Ok, bad opening Authors note. So, just to let people know, I am open to suggestions for what to do to Link. And this one was the one I really hate. It was... interesting... then it got disturbing... and so I revised it. Like, delete every word on this page and start over revising. So ya. And I know I am forgetting something... just watch, there will be a random authors note in the middle of the chapter... HAHA... no. OH! I REMEMBER!

If you want to read the best stories ever, go check out Increak96's stuff. I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE the stories they write, and I wanted to share this with you because I like the stories they write! (duh!)

Ok, im done spazing out... for the moment. *evil smile*

Oh and is it bad to be watching Saw while writing this? No... I mean what is the worst that I could type? *re-reads story* O_O um... *delete delete delete*

K so this is... revised by my cousin and friends. (Check chapter 2 if you haven't read the revised stuff)

**His Game chapter 3, Pain, Pain go away.**

It was horrible. He couldn't do anything as Ghirahim snapped a sword in his hand, he couldn't do anything when Ghirahim patted his head like it was going to be ok, and worst of all, he couldn't go anywhere.

Thanks to that damn soup, he drank the potion which now was working, making him do whatever Ghirahim wanted. The only thing Ghirahim didn't control was his thoughts. And if Link would say the things he was thinking, Ghirahim might laugh and hurt him more. It was hard not to say his thoughts out loud.

Link yelled out in pain as the sword was brought down and it sliced his already torn up legs. They wouldn't be usable for... who knew how long? The pain was horrible, like Ghirahim had forced some of his magic into the sword. It was most likely Ghirahim was using his magic because every slice brought down on his legs was like 100 be stings in the same spot. The first few strikes had been easy to not cry out about. Then the hits started becoming unbearable, harder, and deeper. It was pain beyond words. His usual tan pants were now stained red with his own blood. He was never going to get the stains out. Ghirahim raised the sword, paused, then smiled.

"Well, seeing as how you can't possibly walk, I will leave. And if you go to crawl out of here, you shall hear my laughter from above as I jump down and plunge my blade into your hands." Ghirahim gave an evil chuckle. "Farewell my sweet little Skychild!" Ghirahim's laughter could be heard echoing down the hallways. And he closed the door in the cell, why?

Link laid down on the ground. Wait. He was lying down.

Link came to realize that the effects of the potion had worn off, not that it made much difference, but it was good to know he was free, to a point. Link closed his eyes and rested. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he felt a certain someone playing with his leg. He didn't even hear the demon open the loud door. Link opened his eyes just in time to see Ghirahim make a claw with his hand and tear the wounds further. Link bit his tongue.

**Don't cry out... don't cry out...** Link thought right before he screamed in agony. He could see nothing but blood, everywhere and he could not feel anything but intense pain that words could not describe. Link looked down to see blood covering the floor, his pants, and Ghirahim's hands.

"Oh look, your awake." Ghirahim smile innocently before licking his hand now covered in the child's blood. Link only glared. "You know, you look like a child when you give me that look, oh wait! How silly of me, you _are_ a child."

"Am not!" Link objected looking away.

"You are a teenager are you not?" Ghirahim looked back to the horribly torn up leg and pushed it next to the other.

"I... am..." Link said between gasps.

"Then you are a child, Sky_child." _Ghirahim chuckled. He reached forward and brushed Link's hair out of his dirty face before snapping his fingers. A fairy appeared and helped heal the wounds and the ugly looking flesh, and spent time trying to heal Link's arm. Ghirahim sighed from being impatient and flicked his wrist. The fairy was now dead, stuck to the ground with a dagger sticking out.

"What was that for?" Link demanded. He felt bad for the small creature who had relieved him from the agonizing fire in his legs.

"She tried to heal your damaged arm. It cannot be healed no matter how many potions or how many fairies." Link looked at his arm. A faint scar was visible but that was it.

"But it's gone." Link objected.

"No, in exactly 24 hours, you arm will burn worse than before. My magic I forced into the wounds will make the marks fresh and new again."

"What? You mean it can get worse that before?" Link's eyes were bowling balls as fear swept through him. He may be the hero and be courageous, but you can't stop fear from coming.

"Yes. So I suggest not healing it." Ghirahim chuckled. Suddenly, they both disappeared out of the room and into another. Ghirahim took them into a tall circular room. It was like a big white tube. Link knew he was in trouble when he saw himself at the bottom of this tube with nothing to do but stand there. It the middle of the tube, (About 5 feet over Link's head,) was a roof made of a cage. There was no way a human could fit in there. The tube kept going about 5 feet higher until there was a ledge. What was Ghirahim planning? Link looked on top of the cage roof to see Ghirahim. He was smiling his bone chilling smile. How nice.

* * *

Yes, this is short. Tell me what you want to see happen. Torture, laughter, not escaping though. Maybe almost escaping but Ghirahim catching him at the last moment... I don't know, you decide.

Now listen to these instructions VERY carefully. Go to the search box above, and switch from 'Story' to 'Author' and type in, Increak96. Do it NOW! Seriously, if your not checking out what they are writing, you need to do it. And please review! If you review, I give you A COOKIE!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, well I know I m bad at this. But I shall keep trying! I don't know a good chapter title for this so I need help with that. Any suggestions?

**His Game chapter 4.**

"You know, you look like a helpless rat, trapped, trying to find a way out, but you can't." Ghirahim smiled from above. Link was frantically running around the tube. He was in panic. He was trapped, and with no way out. He was scared. Actually scared. "You better not tire yourself out."

"Shut-up!" Link yelled. He looked up and saw the demon in white. He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Link's blue eyes showed fear as water started to pour into the tube. Ghirahim was safely placed on the ledge above the down pour of water. The water was freezing, but Link wasn't worried about that.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Hmm, kill my enemy or let him live?"

"Ok! Ok I got your point! But what do you want? Information?" Link was swimming and halfway to the cage. He felt himself growing tired. "I know where Zelda is located."

"Do you really think that I care about that right now? There's only so many places the girl can hide, I can find her. But I want to have revenge. You put me through enough and now I am showing you what happens to people who mess with my plans! Once I am done with you, then I'll worry about her." Ghirahim smiled as Link yelped in surprise when his head hit the cage.

"I thought you wanted to revive your master!" Link was trying to find a way out. He was going to drown. Ghirahim hopped down onto the cage. The water stopped pouring for a minute.

"I do, but I just explained to you what I am going to do. Defeat you, get her, rule the world. What is so hard about that?" Ghirahim brushed his hair behind his ear.

"Please! I-I don't want to die! Not yet!"

"I'll tell you what. I'll spare your life. I a merciful master. But one condition." Ghirahim left it hanging.

"What? Tell me!" Link begged.

"You must refer to me as Master or Lord. No more of this rudeness." Link thought for a minute. Ghirahim sighed and readied his fingers to snap.

"OK OK! YES! I PROMISE! JUST PLEASE! STOP!" Link whimpered when Ghirahim snapped his fingers. The water level went down. Link sighed in relief.

* * *

Yep. This probably sucks. So tell me what I can improve on. I know detail. I swear im working on that. (So ya)


	5. Chapter 5

So. This is interesting. This is the 3rd time I wrote this. The computer is being STUPID! Anyways, enjoy.

**His Game chapter 5 "Master".**

Link was laying on his side facing the door. Luckily his clothes dried as soon as the heat of the volcano hit him. Now he could only wait. Wait for life. Wait for death. Wait for a solution which would never come. Link sighed. How long had he been here? Three days? Longer? Shorter?

When would it end? Perhaps never. He could only hope that he could make it through whatever Ghirahim threw at him. Link closed his eyes. What was going to happen to him?

Link opened his eyes and jumped back when he saw dark and scary eyes staring back. Ghirahim chuckled.

"Why so jumpy?" Ghirahim laughed, apparently amused by them boys reaction.

"I saw your ugly face." Link mumbled dryly.

"Forgetting something?"

"No."

"You know, Link, I could always put you back in the tube and watch your body thrash and wait until your lungs fill with water." Link sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry... M-master." Link spat out. He was ashamed with himself. He preferred to call Ghirahim, "master" because it was easier than saying, "lord Ghirahim".

"Good boy." Ghirahim smiled as he pat the boys dirty blond hair.

"Don't touch me!" Link hissed.

"You are my pet, I shall treat you how I want you to be treated."

"I am _not_ your pet!" Link was offended. He stood and walked over to the dusty corner. He sat down with his back away from the demon.

"Want to talk about why your in a bad mood?" Ghirahim whispered into Link's ear.

"Sure." Link stood and glared at the smirking demon. "This is my personal space, get the hell out of it." Link walked to another corner.

"Ah, personal space issues. Well, that's to bad." Ghirahim sighed. "There was someone I wanted you to meet. Well you know _her_ but you haven't seen her in a while. Think of it as... a reunion." Link slowly turned. His eyes shooting daggers at the disappearing demon. He reappeared and Link's eyes widened. Zelda... she was _there_ with Ghirahim.

"Where did you find her?" Link whispered.

"Does that really matter?" Ghirahim pulled up a sword.

"No! Don't hurt her! What do you want?" Link looked hurt, (not just physically, but emotionally.)

"Well, I want you to sign a contract. I want you to give me, your soul." Link gasped in shock. A pen and piece of paper appeared in front of Link's face.

"No! I'm not worth it! Don't do it!" Zelda cried out.

"Silence!" Ghirahim hissed. Zelda whimpered. Link reached out and picked up the pen, and the paper. He slowly signed his name and the contract and pen disappeared.

"She will be ok right?" Link asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh please. If I did find the girl, do you really think I'd bring her to _you_?" Ghirahim rolled his eyes.

"W-what?" Link croaked. He understood what he just did. He sold his soul for an illusion.

"You are my slave now. You are mine _forever_." Ghirahim smiled. Link felt extremely sick.

_What had he just done?_

* * *

Yep. It is short, but this one wasn't posting correctly so in order to do my, update everyday thing, I had to shorten it. I am sorry guys. :|


	6. Chapter 6

* HAPPY DANCE!* Ok, for those of you who don't know, I got my computer back today, FINALLY! I have been on my cousins computer writing/typing things onto her word documents so she can take them to her friends house to post them! I don't have to do it anymore! I have also replied to comments on my phone, so its good to have my computer back. And on the lighter side, I can now favorite authors and stories again!

Ok, my weirdness for the day is concluded. Oh, and did I mention, HAPPY FRRIIIIIIIDDDDDDAAAAYYYYY! But also a bad thing cuz I have 3 days left from school, and then I move on to another school with different teachers. Gr. Oh, and there's a random line int the middle of the story, can't get it to go away. Sorry. Gr for that too. And gr for Ghirahim!

Yep, read on.

**His Game chapter 6 Lost With No Hope.**

Now knowing his freedom was literally handed blindly to the demon in front of him, Link couldn't help but to mentally beat himself up. How could he be so stupid? He felt lost... Hopeless... Empty.

Was it seriously happening or just some awful, horrible, dream and that he'd wake up in Skyloft and laugh about the experience? He felt nauseous. He felt like he was just smashed to pieces, like he was destroyed. He sank to his knees and stared at the ground.

"I see your taking this well." Ghirahim chuckled.

"Well? Well? You don't have any idea what I feel! I just sold my soul to a demon who is one of my personal enemies, and you say, 'I see your taking this well.'" Link tried to calm himself knowing not to upset the demon lord.

"I somewhat understand. Imagine how Fi feels. Locked in the sword with nothing to do but sit and wait. You've only been here for a week and your going mad!"

"A week? It's only been a week?" Link was jolted from anger to surprise.

"Yes, the first day, I left you alone, the next day we had fun after you tried to escape, then I let you sleep for 2 days, because the effects of the potion wearing off and wearing your body down, then you spent a day in the tube running around in it, then a day in the tube after you nearly drown to death, and then today. See how that works?"

"No. I don't."

"Well it doesn't matter, you are mine and I now shall do what I want with you. Might I say, I have had a pretty bad day." Ghirahim smiled cruelly. "Oh, I seem to be getting ahead of myself, I need to mark you and make sure no one else can take you from me." Link gulped when Ghirahim neared.

* * *

Link gasped when he saw the hot metal tool in Ghirahim's hand. It was now time to panic and run. Ghirahim took one step forward and Link held his breath.

Running, he past Ghirahim and took random turns down the halls, and through the passageways. He knew he had to gt out of there, then he'd come back for his weapons and tools. His legs begged him to stop and he almost stopped, before he felt the demon behind him.

"Oh skychild! It is not polite to run from your master!" Ghirahim called out.

Link now tried running faster, but stopped himself short because of a cliff that lead to lava below. He about fell in but a hand caught him from behind, grasping his tunic.

"Got you!" Ghirahim smiled. Link whimpered. He was starting to loose hope for freedom. If only... if only he had noticed something more obvious to "Zelda" being a fake. Ghirahim pulled Link away from the lava and tackled him to the ground. Link noticed he still had the hot metal in his hands.

"No, please... please don't." Link whimpered and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Oh, but you see I have to my dear boy. I f I don't mark you as mine, then you can leave me, but mark you and use my magic, we will literally be together, _f_o_rever_." Link squirmed. He was afraid of what Ghirahim said and what he was going to do. He felt weak and hopeless. He was supposed to save everyone but would anyone save him? The answer clearly pointed to no. Link struggled to get away as Ghirahim lifted his shirt. Ghirahim sighed.

Snapping his fingers, chins held the boy still. Ghirahim proceeded. Link didn't want to look. Ghirahim was intentionally drawing this moment out just to make it more agonizing. Link felt the heat radiating from the object. He wished something would happen to prevent this moment. Anything. His thoughts were cut short by the hot metal being dragged really slowly over his stomach. He felt his skin burn and scar making sure that marks stayed there. Ghirahim kept tracing over the original pattern and watched as the hero tried to get away. His crystal blue eyes held no defiance, but fear, panic, pain, and tears.

When it ended, the horrible searing pain was still there. He was glad that the metal was gone. The chains disappeared and Link stayed motionless. He was trying to hold in his sounds of pain. **The poor fool. **Ghirahim thought.

"Well. I can tell your excited that you are now my partner." Ghirahim said sarcastically then laughed. "Were going on a road trip." Link looked at Ghirahim for a long moment.

"Where?"

"Just in the forest. Travel to the sealed grounds, then maybe the Lanayru desert where I must send more of my pets to keep intruders out." Ghirahim shrugged.

"That it?"

"Maybe someplace new, where I've really never been..." Ghirahim trailed off looking at Link's confused face. "But, we must be going."

* * *

The forest was green like always. It was full of nature, creatures and beauty. But that all disappeared when Ghirahim walked by. Link wasn't admiring the gorgeous scenery like he usually did, he was following Ghirahim and gritting his teeth. He was walking slower because he was watching out for helpless Kiwikis, (which Ghirahim had already stepped on five) and for other helpless animals. Link was more mad then anything.

Being Ghirahim's slave was one thing, but being walked around with a chain around your neck just didn't sit well with Link. No. He was being walked around like he was a dog. Link growled when Ghirahim firmly jerked the chain. He was irritated that Link couldn't keep up. Link glared then sped up.

"Do you need to be encouraged to walk faster?" Ghirahim's blank white lips turned into a smile as an electric current ran down the chain and into Link. He jumped ahead of Ghirahim, occasionally twitching because of being electrocuted.

Ghirahim chuckled and intentionally passed Link again. Link's eyes widened and he sped up.

"You're learning. Good boy." Ghirahim sighed. Link growled. "Now now, don't be so grouchy."

"We have been walking for hours. I need water, and you keep telling me to keep up and you get faster every time." Link groaned.

"Well, you wont accept any water from me." Ghirahim grinned.

"I swear, you did something to it." Link mumbled.

"Well, think of it this way, it is only 6 hours before you are allowed to rest, then its off to the desert."

"Oh joy!" Link smiled sarcastically.

* * *

*Sigh* I am OUT of ideas. I can't think of no more torture. Would you guys give me suggestions? Please, I am begging you! Well, sort of.

Anyways... ya. There's a review button click it. NOW. lol


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there! Nothing really to say so yeah.**  
**

I thank pepolz for their torture ideas, I was literally out. Couldn't think of nothing... so thanks. :)

**His Game chapter 7 Walking.**

Link groaned. They had walked for... who knew how long? Now was his moments of rest under the stars. Usually he'd be excited to look at the stars, but what was there to be excited about now? Ghirahim didn't need sleep, but Link did. He yawned and shivered. The cool air brushed his face. He felt cold, lost and lonely. He was trapped in a dome, (considering he figured out how to climb over the wall,) and he was thirsty and starving to death. Sleep was needed, but he couldn't fall into it's clutches.

Ghirahim looked over to where Link was sitting. He could hear the boys stomach and worried his pet would die from starvation. Or dehydration... But he couldn't be to easy on the boy, the skychild belonged to him now. He heard it again. Fine, he'd feed the boy, in the morning. Ghirahim had a slight feeling of guilt to Link. He started thinking, what if _he _was in Links position? Ghirahim shook his head. No. Evil came first. Evil was more fun. You got whatever you wanted when you were evil.

Link could feel Ghirahim staring at him from behind, but he didn't care. He was tired of caring. He looked to the sky. He wished that he was back home. He wished he could go to the cafe and get something to eat. He wished for a friend.

* * *

Link woke up with the sun in his face. A soft cool wind made today the perfect day. It took Link a minute to remember, he was with Ghirahim...

"About time." Ghirahim scoffed from behind. Link laid there motionless. Maybe Ghirahim would believe he was still asleep... "Link, I have some _food _for you." Link's eyes snapped open. He hesitantly rolled over. Ghirahim wasn't lying.

Yawning, Link sat up and looked at the demon with caution. Ghirahim rolled his eyes and threw some small particles of food down, apparently scraps of food. There were three berries, one eighth of a green fruit, and a small chunk of bread. Link sighed. It was at least _something _if not nothing.

After Link finished his small meal, Ghirahim set out on his journey with Link following behind him. Link was happy he wasn't on a leash today.

"Sky child, hurry up. I want to show you something." Link paused before speeding up. Ghirahim took Link to a lake. He had never seen this lake before. It looked very deep and he couldn't understand why Ghirahim brought him here. Link looked over to see Ghirahim holding his sword.

"Fi!" Link gasped.

"You know, metal sinks in water..." Ghirahim held the sword over the lake. "But, you won't be needing her for a while." He dropped the sword into the lake. Link closed his eyes. He just lost Fi... "Now. I know you can't dive _that_ deep. And as of now, you need to bathe and wash your clothes. You are filthy.

"Your one to talk." Link mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, yes. While you were sleeping I was thinking of all the rude things you tell your master and I shall warn you, next time you talk back, I will take your tongue from you."

"Ok..." Link was frightened. Ghirahim widened his eyes a little and Link knew what he wanted. "Ok master." Link sighed in defeat.

"Good boy. I shall be over there looking for a few things, do not waste time." Ghirahim stepped through a barrier he created around the lake.

Link sighed. He started with taking off his shirt and scrubbing it in the water. So much blood... Next he worked his pants. He didn't exactly take them of but he took a handful of water and splashed it on the stains where then, he'd take the fabric and rub it together. Some of the blood came out but not all. Link decided to give up the thought of trying to bathe dressed and finished undressing where he then dove into the lake.

The water was cool and nice against his dirty skin. He didn't know how much dirt was on him until he looked at his skin. It was dark, brownish, and when he scrubbed away the dirt, he looked back to his regular skin color. He did a few more dives, (mostly to see if he could reach Fi,) and finally gave up. He found his pants damp but his shirt was still drenched in water. Link groaned. He didn't think _that_ one through very well. e put on his pants and boots and picked up his shirt. He couldn't wear a heavy wet shirt all day.

"I'll just keep that for you." Ghirahim's voice came from behind. Link's tunic and hat disappeared.

"How long have you been standing there?" Link turned and looked at the smirking demon.

"Long enough." Link gulped. "Oh don't worry, I didn't see anything!" Ghirahim chuckled. "Now, we must get moving. I wont put you on a leash but I have a way of making you walk faster if I need you to. Now, off we go!"

Ghirahim turned and Link followed. But he was pretty far behind. They walked for a hour and Link started slowing down because he was tired.

"I'd hurry up if I were you." Ghirahim called back.

"I am hurrying as fast as I can go!" Link called back. Ghirahim stopped and disappeared. Where was Ghirahim? Link didn't just talk back did he? He couldn't stand loosing his tongue... Link frantically looked around. His knees started shaking as he couldn't find the demon anywhere.

Link jumped forward and cried out as a sudden stinging pain bit his back. He looked behind him to see Ghirahim with his whip.

"Don't argue. I told you to move faster, now _walk._"

* * *

Hmm... I think this chapter may be the worst of them all... grr to me. Grr. Anywayz, I might make another update on this later tonight. C yaz! Ima party!


	8. Chapter 8

2 in one day... sweet.

**His Game chapter 8 "Stop!" .**

CRACK!

Link sped up a step forward again. He had been hit... about 33 times...

CRACK!

Make that 34... He was trying to move fast enough. He couldn't...

CRACK!

He clenched his eyes shut. His back throbbed with the horrible pain it was reduced to. He cried out everytime he was hit.

CRACK!

His legs grave out as he fell to the ground. This wasn't good...

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

He screamed in terrible pain as skin was slowly ripped away, part, by part. Each new stripe allowing more blood to escape. His body jerked with each strike, and his screams echoed through the forest. Ghirahim smiled.

CRACK!

"Stop!" Link screamed. "Please! Please stop! Master please!" Ghirahim loved it when he was called 'master'.

"And why should I?" Ghirahim hit him again, loving the scream that poured from the boy's mouth.

"B-because... I-I am... weak, I am frail, I will never be as good as you... I c-can't take anymore... please stop... Master I am begging you... please... please stop..." Link sobbed into his hands. Ghirahim closed his eyes.

"Well, I suppose I _can_ stop." Ghirahim thought for a moment. "And you are really f no use to me... I think I am going to take you back to Eldin." Ghirahim snapped then to Eldin. Link laid on the ground, eyes closed tightly, panting heavily and whimpering softly.

"Why did you take me with you only to bring me back?"

"I thought you needed some air, some type of enjoyment, a way to stretch your legs, you know, some time away from this place." Ghirahim picked Link up by his wrists and dragged him to the wall. "But while I finish my duties, you can stay here. This room won get as hot as the others, so it is somewhat better then your cell. But just as a precaution..." Ghirahim snapped his fingers. Chains wrapped around Link's wrists and forced his beaten back to touch the wall. He cried out once more. "I shall be back, and you better stay here." Ghirahim disappeared.

Link finally opened his eyes and saw he was in a pitch black room... Nothing but him an the cold darkness. Not even a brush of air. He could see faintly in the darkness. He saw the mark on his stomach as a reminder, he was Ghirahim's slave. It was a diamond, pretty big, and it still hurt... He was amazed his skn was still attached to him from the beatings he received.

He saw the Fireshield earrings attached to his pants instead of in his ears. What had made them not protect him? Maybe they had to touch his skin to protect it... so his clothes were protected from the heat, (not that it did him any good.)

* * *

Link woke up, he didn't realize he had fallen asleep. He had to remember what had happened.

Everyday had been absolute hell. For all he knew, he was in hell. He didn't have any idea how long it had been since he had seen the light.

Dark, everything was dark.

It could have been days, months, years... how could he tell? The last light he saw was when... the memory was to painful to even think of. He had been tortured nearly to death by his enemy. His true enemy. The one that called himself, Ghirahim.

Link sighed. He was in a pitch black room with nothing else but him and the silence. Chained to the wall with nothing to do and no where to go. No hope left. When did their hate start? Their last meeting? Their first? When he was born?

When will it end? Tomorrow? A week? A _year_?He couldn't last anymore. No more... he couldn't take it. He was human...

His skin felt like it would fall of the bone. It was so sore and so tender. Even the touch of air hurt. How did he get here? The true pain and suffering started when he left Skyloft.

Yes, he should have listened to Fi...

Fi. At the bottom of a lake. He missed her, so much right now. A name so simple, a name that made you think, it was going to be ok. Link looked up. His wrists were sore from the chains and he felt sick to his stomach. He made the mistake of leaning against the wall. Crying out, Link jerked away from the wall and cried.

Home... he wanted to go home... He wanted to go home where he could be safe, and where he could rest and relax. He pulled against the chains.

"Please... Please... Let me go... Please!" Link begged to the air. Link wished he would've been released. It didn't happen. His sobs bounced off of the walls. He really needed someone to show him some type of love... some type of care. He needed that ever since his mother died. He remembered horrifying memories and cried harder.

Did the goddess hate him? Link looked for something. He didn't know what, but he was looking for something. He hated to say it, but he somewhat enjoyed the presence of the demon, only because the demon cared about him enough to stay with him and not leave.

Link rested his head back and felt tears fall down his cheeks. He wanted to be anywhere. Anywhere but here. He was weak, weak and helpless. No one knew true pain until they sat in a pitch black room, with no parents, and a demon who loved to cut people following them. Link slowly leaned against the wall, clenching his eyes shut and hissing in pain as his back made contact with the wall. He dozed of again.

* * *

Yep. Back to chapter 1.


	9. Chapter 9

This story at least gives you something to do for 2 minutes. So don't look so disappointed.

I am listening to music while writing this, so .com/watch?v=66E9RaF6PLM&list=PL4C19FB04DE15C0FF&feature=mh_lolz Did it work? Holy crud I hope it did. If that one didn't work, ima make a somewhat new one. http:/ .com/ watch?v= 66E9RaF6PLM&list= PL4C19FB04DE15 COFF&feature= mh_lolz Yep, my back up link just in case. Just take out the spaces. There's a second part too.

And on another note, I am going to try and make a poll, (not for this story) but I have an idea out there for another story, kinda funny, but, the detail would be in the question... so go check it out.

**His Game chapter 9 .**

He woke up with a gasp. His back was in explainable pain. Was it possible to even get worse? He didn't want to test that theory. Link opened his eyes. Why? There was nothing to see. Still in the same dark room with the same chains wrapped around his sore wrists, just like before he fell asleep. What he would give for food right now... When was the last time he had food again? Well, he had food many times because he was human, and humans eat food. But the first time he ate here, he made a stupid mistake.

Right. That was when he still had his freedom, he sill had his soul... everything! That made him mad. He was furious. Furious for being so intent of saving Zelda... enough to sell his soul to a demon! He had cried and exhausted himself. And by the looks of it, he was getting weaker by the second. Did Ghirahim forget him? Just like everyone else did! No one really cares about him! If they did, someone would save him... maybe. He should've been just like Groose when Zelda was kidnapped. Blame the next guy.

But no! He was the one that had to go, the one that Fi went to...

Fi. He can't believe he missed that stupid spirit before! She helped drag him into this mess! He hated her! He was glad she was at the bottom of the lake!

* * *

**Ghirahim's Point of view.**

I kept a close eye on the child. I didn't understand him. First he was crying his eyes out, now he was thrashing and screaming in pure rage. He was mad, that much was clear. I felt sorry for him. I actually felt bad for what I did to him. I was mad at myself too. What I did to the child. He was only a child. A child that didn't have much. At first I thought he was entirely mad at me, (which I don't blame him) then he screamed out,

"I hate you Hylia! I hate you Zelda! I hate all!" That shocked me to death. His anger broke in to hatred sobs. "I hate Impa... I hate Fi..." He didn't mention me. But why? I am the one that tortured him, imprisoned him, tricked him, took his freedom, I made him struggle for life.

"What about me?" I call out and jumped down from my ledge above him. He was sobbing so hard, I couldn't tell if the boy was talking or not. He finally calmed down enough so I could understand him.

"Go away! Leave me here to die!" He cried out. Link dropped his head in inner torment.

"Tell me," I start, releasing him from the chains. "What is bothering you? What is it with the four girls and not me?" He scooted away from the wall and faced the corner. Snapping my fingers, I make candle light.

"It's just that... you care about me enough to... ask me questions like that... you care about me enough to deal with me." He looked at me. His crystal blue eyes had tears, his face was tear streaked. He looked so... childish. I have never seen him this way.

"Well..." I didn't know what to say about that. My eyes wandered to his back. It looked awful, ye he seemed to not notice the pain. "I deal with you because I have to. I don't necessarily like you, as you have seen, but by your emotions, it seems as if... I may be an adult figure you have never had. Impa not because you never really see her, Fi defiantly not, Hylia, I am sure you want to choke her, and you seem to think of Zelda as a girlfriend." He turns away from me.

"But I don't understand!" He sighs. I do like to torture him, and that's originally why I came down here, but... with him looking like this, I just can't do it. I can't hurt this boy. He stomach growls and he groans. In the blink of an eye I summon a tray of food. A boul of soup I haven't messed with, a cup of water, a piece of chicken, some corn and mashed potatoes. I sigh before placing a bottle of red potion onto the tray. I set down the tray and of course he looks at me suspiciously.

"Give me your arm... the one with the carvings." He hesitates, sighs in defeat and turns. He drops his head and hold out his arm, the right one. I look at it. My magic still has it looking like a fresh wound, but I still with it would bleed.

"What are you going to do?" He manages out when I run my fingers lightly over the sensitive cuts.

"Well, I forced my magic into your arm, and that makes in unable to heal, so i'm going to try and take out my magic."

"You can do that?" He looks at me, his eyes filled with hope.

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"What?" He sounds panicked. is eyes now have fear in them. I put my hand on his head.

"Do not fear child. Nothing will happen as long as I can concentrate." He still looks scared but manages a soft reply.

"Ok... master." That word makes my heart flutter with sadness. The things I make him do... I try not to put to much pain into his dark little world. My magic comes out. He holds his breath. I am sure it burns like acid. Once the last of my magic comes out, he makes a small whimper with a sigh of relief. I nod my head to the tray.

"Here, you deserve it." He looks at me in wonder and curiosity. "I didn't touch it, I promise." I assure him. He looks at the food and takes the water first. The whole cup is gone in two seconds. He sighs in relief. He moves to the potion next. He looks at me with an expression I have never seen on him before, an expression of thanks.

"Thank you master." He says this time without hesitation.

"This changes nothing. You do understand that right?" He sadly nods and sighs.

"I understand." A single tear traveled down his cheek. I understand that I somewhat gave him hope that he had someone who cared about him, then I took his hope and smashed it. I hurt him inside now. Something I really don't mean to do. At least he is calm again, not in a temper tantrum.

I left him to rest when he was finished with his meal.

* * *

**Link's Point of View**

He brought me a meal and healed my arm. He gives me a potion to heal my injuries then he tells me, "This changes nothing. You do understand that right?" My heart breaks because I believed for a minute he cared. I should be so stupid. No one cares. No one will ever care. That is why I cried in front of him.

I slowly calmed myself. I knew he didn't care. I went to say something but he was gone. I looked back to the ground. This dark room, with only candle light. I hopped he wouldn't be gone for to much longer. And in a instant he returned. I became afraid for an in explainable reason, all my instinct told me was, 'get the hell out of there!' But I couldn't. I looked up, kind of wishing I hadn't. He held a syringe of liquid. It was... a shot. I have been through sword fights, I have been through cuts and blood, but needles freak me out.

In a blur of motion, my arm has been injected into and I feel sick, dizzy, and thoughtless.

"Now, that will make you hallucinate. Now, we're going to have some fun!" He calls to me cheerfully. Before the shot has taken effect, I see him pull out a sword. Black as night. Of course...

My head feels funny, and I can't concentrate. What is he going to do to me now?

* * *

Emotions up the butt and then stuff happens.

Ghirahim is still going to be the weird jerk we all know and love.

Link: I don't know about that "love" part.

Me: Your right. We don't love him, we love your torment and screams of pure agony.

Link: O_O" I'm doomed.

Me: Yes, yes you are. Don't forget to check my account for a poll about something else.


	10. Chapter 10

Omg I feel so horrible to keep you peopls waiting! I am sorry! My daily update thing shoved itself out the window... and again, SORRY! No kidding, this chapter was just sitting here, and all I had to do was publish it! Grr to me! Grr. And I realized 9 didn't really have a title. *faceplam* I can't even think of one.

**His Game chapter 10 .**

Hallucinations were horrible when you were fighting a demon. It kept getting worse too. All Link knew was that there was a wall somewhere near, and that he was loosing a lot of blood in a short amount of time.

Smack!

Ah, there's the wall. Why does it keep moving? Another slash landed on his back. He could feel the blood, he knew the demon was behind him, but when he turned, it was instead Groose.

**No**. Link thought. **It's not Groose, it is Ghirahim... When will this stuff wear off?** Link closed his eyes as another slash landed on his stomach. He grabbed the spot to see blue weird stuff coming out. That surprised Link, a lot. He had to take a minute to remember, he was having hallucinations. A slice landed on his arm. He could feel himself go lightheaded. That was_ not _hallucination. How much blood had he lost? This was bad, but he had to stay strong... for Zelda dare he say it. He felt his body go weightless as his head made contact with the unforgiving ground. He lost all consciousness. The last thing he heard was Ghirahim approaching him, then blackness._  
_

* * *

Link awoke, he was confused and he couldn't tell what, but something was wrong. Gravity wasn't pulling him down but instead, up. Link opened his eyes and realized, he was upside-down. his hands were tied behind him so they couldn't dangle over his head. He looked up -or down- and saw a pool of water. A sinister chuckle filled the air as he was jolted from shock to fear in an instant. It was like Ghirahim knew drowning was his worst fear.

"Hello my pet." Ghirahim smiled, Link ried tugging the chains on his feet, but they were tight around his anckles. "Allow me to explain, I was in search of your friend while you were knocked out from blood loss, and I seem to have not found her yet. I do not want you to tell me her hiding location yet because, what is a game of hie and seek if you have a snitch?" Link sighed. "I then became flustered and angry and I couldn't find her, that was putting a lot of stress on me. I found my own sress relief though, and that's where you come in."

"What? Am I now the thing that makes you feel happy inside Ghira?" Link called out biterly. Ghirahim glared at the boy.

"Yes it does and as for your choice in words, I do not appericiate them." Ghirahim stared Link strait in the eye. "I think I may have to remove it when we're finished here..." Link's eyes widened. He struggled more franticly until he was being lowered to the water below him. He was pushed in until there was no way to get air. His whole head along with his chest were in the water and he took a second befor struggling again.

He was raised again to breathe. Link coughed and gasped for breath as the blood kept rushing to his head.

"Hmm, I love the way you struggle as if you could escape. It makes me smile to see a sweet innocent child is on the edge of death..."

"Do you know how messed up that sounds?" Link inerupted.

"Maybe I might have to teach you not to talk to me that way right now." Ghirahim sighed. He snapped his fingers and a dagger appeared. Link's eyes widened. He was dropped suddenly, (where suddenly there was no pool of water,) but his hands were still tied. Before he knew it Ghirahim shoved a purple potion down his throat and he swallowed.

He just knew, it was the potion that made him do whatever Ghirahim wanted. He started getting that feeling in his stomach again...

"Now, stick out your tongue." Ghirahim commanded. Link did what he was told and clenched his eyes together. With two fingers, he grabbed Link's tongue and placed the dagger under it. This wasn't going to be good was it...

* * *

Ahh! I cut it off at a bad part! That's all folks! For now... :)

So yep. It is , or is it? MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed to your cliff hanger... :)

And one more thing, cheak out Zeldafan45's story, Rebels. IT IS AWESOME! I truely like it and I can't wait for their next chapter to come out! Yay!


	11. Chapter 11

I AM SO EVIL MWAHAHA! K. I'll shut-up now.

**His Game chapter 11 .**

The dagger moved up a little ways causing a slice into his tongue. Link grimaced and wouldn't open his eyes. he tasted blood. It was actually a shallow cut but it made a lot of blood.

"Tell me, Link. Have you gotten it through your thick skull yet that I don't play games?" Ghirahim smiled to himself. He liked seeing fear on the child. Link whimpered. He nodded a small, 'yes' and Ghirahim chuckled. He started cutting again and Link couldn't hold it in any longer.

A scream ripped through him as his tongue was slowly being torn apart. Tears started pouring from his eyes as he tried to somehow make the pain go away. When Ghirahim was finished, Link collapsed to the ground. Blood filled his mouth and he whimpered and cried in pain. The pain was to horrible for him to even stand.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. But you did it to yourself. Do you understand?" Link nodded. His eyes clenched shut and he struggled against the ropes holding his hands back.

* * *

Link laid in the cell. He was now untied but still in pain. He hoped Ghirahim would just leave him there to die. He didn't want to deal with the demon for much longer. He even considered committing suicide. Just get it over with right? His whole mouth was on fire. He was in so much pain and torment, it wasn't even funny.

Link opened his eyes when he heard footsteps coming to the cell. He whimpered again.

Fear came and took him into its clutches. He didn't know what to do so he laid there and cried silently.

"Link?" That voice was different. Not another illusion... "Link!" The cell door opened and a hand reached towards him. He shook in fear. That hand probably wanted to hurt him, why else was it here?

Link gasped when the hand touched his shoulder. He shuddered under the touch.

"Oh dear! He's in such bad condition! We have to help him!" This voice was a girls, quite familiar.

"Yes I see that but..." This voice was familiar too.

"Listen to me, if we don't do something now... he's going to die!"

"But..."

"No! I am helping him! You can't stop me!" Karane... that was the voice. Pipit too.

Karane crawled around so Link could see her. His eyes widened. The same thing happened when he sold his soul...

"Link? A-are you... okay?" Karane looked real, felt real... but... what if it's Ghirahim playing another cruel trick? How could he know? Link sat up and moved to the corner of the cell. This was _not_ Karane. It wasn't possible. How would she know if he was down here anyway?

"He looks... scared." Pipit stated.

"Link it's okay. It's me, Karane, and your friend Pipit. We're here for you. It's going to be okay now." Link glanced at Pipit and back to Karane. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

No... not again... Anything but this! Anything! Memories rushed into his head and he couldn't hold back the tears. His freedom was gone what more did he want?

"Link... what did he do to you..." Karane glanced down and saw his arm, (which still had scars to show that there was carvings there before,) "Oh my..." Karane trailed off. "Link I know you may not trust us but please... Please take the chance and come back home... please... Link, we miss you and you need to come home."

Home... the word made him sad.

"Buddy, please, we need you to come, we need to help you." Pipit knelt down. Link thought for a moment then stood. Karane gasped. Link shrugged then walked to the door of the cell.

"C-can you talk at all anymore?" Karane looked sick. "Like tell us what happened to your stomach?" Link looked down then back to them and shook his head.

"What? You can't talk anymore?" Pipit nearly screamed. He then dragged Karane over to the door. "Ok, we'll figure it out later, but right now, we need to go."

* * *

Link, Pipit, and Karane made it outside. The sun nearly blinded Link as he looked at the... nature. How long had it been since he saw a mogma... or even anything else but Ghirahim? The three almost made it to the bird statue when Ghirahim appeared and wrapped Link in his arms.

"If you are smart you wont come back!" Ghirahim yelled as him and Link teleported away. The last thing heard was Link's screams.

"I thought he said he couldn't talk!" Pipit objected.

"He said nothing about him not screaming..." Karane whispered.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in you." Ghirahim yelled at Link. Link was hanging from the ceiling by chains connected to his wrists. He didn't know what room he was in and he didn't really care anymore. His feet couldn't even touch the ground. "Link, I thought we went through this. You aren't allowed to I guess I must teach you a different way. But before we begin, I shall heal your tongue, this truly wouldn't be complete without you begging now would it?"

Ghirahim snapped a fairy and it healed Link. He was in perfect condition again. He sighed in relief. He had a tongue again, and he felt great. But he knew that what ever Ghirahim was planning wouldn't be at all pleasurable. Link dropped his head and waited to be punished.

Then he felt it. A harsh sting hit his back and he cried out... not the whip again...

"I do believe,"

CRACK!

"That last time,"

CRACK!

"I stopped. And so,"

CRACK!

"This time, you will get,"

CRACK!

"A full punishment. Not a merciful punishment."

CRACK!

Link cried out and struggled. He screamed as his skin was slowly being ripped away... but something was different... Link glanced back and saw, instead of one rope, there were three meant to cause more pain with every hit. He screamed and prayed that it would stop... anything to make the burning stop...

CRACK!

"Please! Please stop Master! Please!" Link begged. He screamed again as his back was hit again. Evey hit left three marks, so if he had already gotten 15 strikes, there would be 45 stripes.

"No, I wont."

CRACK!

Link wouldn't stop screaming as he was hit. Tears streamed down his face and screams poured from his open mouth.

CRACK!

Ghirahim watched as the nicely tanned skin of the child turned to a bloody crimson red.

CRACK!

"Master! I'm sorry I disobeyed you! I am sorry! Please stop! I-I can't take much more!" Link screamed out.

"I bet you are sorry you disobeyed me, and I am sure you wont do it again, but I have to make sure you don't leave me."

CRACK!

"And everything that happens to you is your fault. Do you understand?"

CRACK!"

"YES! Yes master I do..."

CRACK!

"I UNDERSTAND! I DO! PLEASE!" Link kept begging but Ghirahim wouldn't stop. It was until Link's back had really no flesh left. It was now crimson red completely. If there was skin left, you wouldn't be able to see it under all the blood. So much blood poured from his new wounds.

Link sobbed hard, out of breath. He hung there for a minute. Ghirahim walked around so Link could see him.

"Now look what you made me do. If you would've stayed in your cell like I told you, you wouldn't be in this mess now would you?" Ghirahim's voice faked love and sympathy.

"I-Im s-sorry m-master." Link said between gaps and sobs.

"Don't forget, if I have to come and get you, you will not like the punishment you receive." Link nodded. "I am not afraid to hurt you." Link cried out ad his sensitive back was touched. Ghirahim licked the blood from his hand and made the chains lay Link on his stomach.

Link was falling asleep from exhaustion when Girahim left.

"Oh and I'd stay here if I were you, unless you want a repeat." Link shook his head and Ghirahim left.

* * *

:D Mr. Smilz says Hi. Tell him Hi back because you all are nice pepolz. And Mr. Smilz is feeling lonely.

Or don't, I don't care.

But mr. frownz does... :(

BETCHA YOU DIDNT SEE THAT ONE COMING IN THE STORY!

If I asked you what you thought Ghirahim should do, I can promise that I already wrote the big part and had the idea's in my head. A couple of you got right while others... not so much. Anyways, I wanted to bring the Whip back because I thought that the first time was cut short and yada yada yada and I had people asking me to do another scene with is in, SOOOO anyways, hope you enjoyed reading. C ya'll in chapter 12. lol ya'll.

Oh you did, ok. I'll shut-up now.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, so my poll is up if you want to look. Plz vote. All info is there. Yep, read on.

**His Game chapter 12 Memorys of fear .**

Link couldn't sleep, he couldn't move, and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't sleep because when he tried, he had dreams about him being whipped. He couldn't move because of how torn um his back was, and he couldn't breathe because of the pain of it all. He could only wait until Ghirahim came for him again.

He didn't wait very long. Ghirahim showed up and walked over to Link, footsteps echoing off the walls.

"I do believe I was a touch to harsh on you my sweet boy." Ghirahim walked in front of Link. "You are a child after all."

"But... I did it to myself..." Link couldn't believe he was on Ghirahim's side. Was he really loosing his defiance after... who knew how long?

"Yes you did and I am very disappointed in you. Instead of carving into your skin, I have a much... funner way for you o remember not to run away." Ghirahim snapped his fingers and a glowing re metal rod appeared in his hand. Link's eyes widened. He turned his head the other way...

"Please leave me alone..." Link whispered.

"Give me your arm." This time Ghirahim took the left one and quickly pressed the metal to it. Link screamed in torment as a faint hissing sound came from the skin. He struggled and moved, but he only caused more pain. He was allowed to look at his arm and it said, "I shall not talk back to Master or shall I escape" Link groaned and emptied his stomach.

He was so weak, he was so tired, he believed he was going to die.

"Poor little boy. I guess that I might let you _cool_ down and rest for a couple days." Ghirahim snapped and suddenly they were in a room that had no doors, no windows, and no light. It was frightfully cold in here. Link already had his teeth chattering. Link didn't have any thing to protect his upper body from the cold, and his pants had holes and tears, he basically was close to being naked.

"Well, you can stay here for a couple days, and I'll come back for you. Farwell skychild!" Ghirahim called out. Link shivered in the coldness. The frozen air bit into him and he wanted so badly to beback in that volcano. It was for sure he had plenty of time to think to himself.

* * *

"If it didn't work the first time, how will it work now?" Karane asked Pipit.

"We need a decoy. Where's Fledge?" Pipit walked around Skyloft.

"Ok, but why Fledge?"

"Fledge is small and I don't know!"

"First of all, the guy that has Link could've taken him someplace new! How do we know where he is?"

"I don't think that guy would take him anywhere else. Where else would there be?"

"I don't know, he whole surface!" Karane stopped for a minute. "I guess they still could be there... but still."

"Karane, don't worry. We will get him back even if it kills us!"

"I worry for him..." Karane looked away.

"Yeah, but those strange dreams... I'm glad you convinced me to come with you."

"Have you been getting them too?" Karane was suprised. She wasn't the only one getting those dreams.

"Still, they wont stop coming." Pipit sighed looking out the window.

"Weird."Karane scratched her chin then sighed. "Oh well, let's make a plan and get going."

* * *

Ghirahim strolled through the Lanayru desert. He could bring Link here next. Link could have fun playing with the nice chu chu's that loved this area. Ghirahim frowned to himself.** Maybe I am being o hard on the poor child... I have never felt this way before...** Ghirahim thought. Memories rished to him like ants to a picnic. Girahim wished he didn't have to relive these moments in time...

_Ghirahim ran. He was only a small child! He was only a small innocent boy! Not even grown or matured yet! _

_"Ghirahim!" Demise called. "Do not run from me. Accept that what you have done is wrong and you need to be punnished for it. Get back here, **now!**" Tears streamed down his face as he quickly and quietly slipped into a small cavern. He backed up against the wall. _

_He held his breath. Absolute fear came over what other emotion he ever had. He was only 100 years old! He was still the size of a 14 year old! Couldn't Master be easy on him for once in his life? Demise woouldn't take anymore of it. He held out a blade and Ghirahim whimpered as he was dragged to his master._

_"Ghirahim." Demise glared. "Why did you run from me?"_

_"I-I was scared."Ghirahim tried to steady his voice._

_"Well because you ran you will get twice as many lashes as you were originally going to get. Take off your shirt and turn around." Demise pulled out a whip. Three ropes attached for three ties the amout of pain. Tears streamed down Ghirahim's face._

_"M-master!" Ghirahim whimpered. "Please... Please master!"_

_"Ghirahim, do as I say, NOW!" The demon jumped but took off his shirt and turned around. "Now, I want you to wrap your arms around he tree in front of you." Ghirahim nodded and did as he was told._

_CRACK!_

_The pain was horrible!_

_CRACK!_

_When was Demise going to stop?_

_CRACK!_

_A sob came from Ghirahim's throat. He hated himself for dis obeying his master!_

_CRACK!_

The memory ended. Demise was never easy on him. Was Link as afraid as he was? The poor Skychild!

* * *

Yep. memorys are coming and I am coming to the end folks! Excuse errors its 3am. Anywayz, REVIEW NOW!


	13. Chapter 13

Let's go! Woohoo!

Bad new folks. The end is near. *shudders* I'm sorry.

And I will have a new story posted sometime later today. Please read it!

Link falls into the hands of a certain demon. Can this small 4 year old change the fate and thoughts of our demon lord Ghirahim?

**His Game chapter 13 My sweet little Skychild.**

Ghirahim rushed to where Link was being held prisoner. Memories wouldn't stop coming. He felt… used, unwanted, _unloved_.

_"Get up you worthless demon." Demise roared from above. Ghirahim was sobbing, writhing in pain on the cold, solid ground… No… he didn't want to look… He could feel it._

_His leg was bleeding a lot, broken bones, twisted muscles, all lying around his Master's sword. _

_"Did you hear me? I said, GET UP!" Ghirahim jumped and cried harder and louder._

_"I c-can't m-master." The small demon cried out. He was now only 125 years old, still not very big. Ghirahim cried out as he felt his leg being sliced again. The blade sunk into his torn up leg and twisted again. Ghirahim shoved his face into his hands and tried to hold back his screams._

_"Do you dare talk back to me?" Demise yelled as Ghirahim screamed. He didn't need to look to see the smile of pleasure on his master's face. "I think I am going to have to teach you not to disobey me." Ghirahim whimpered as he felt his arm being picked up by his master._

_"M-ma…ster…" Ghirahim whispered._

_"Well it looks as if we have almost run out of room… oh look, here's a spot…" Ghirahim jerked and screamed under his master's grip. His arm was getting carved into just like a few other times…_

Ghirahim clenched his eyes shut. He took off his glove to reveal the scars. He remembered in vivid detail how he got each and every command. Taking off his other glove he held his two hands together.

He saw the scars and them marks, and though it has been over 100 years since he has gotten one, he still expects Demise to show up behind him, grab his arm, and start cutting. 'I shall not cry ever again' was the one that was carved _deep_ into his skin. He remembers that day… though he wishes he didn't…

_Ghirahim sat in the corner of his, 'bedroom' crying. It wasn't really his bedroom, it was a prison cell. He knew what was coming…_

_It was his fault that his creations were idiots… The bokoblins had thrown some of Demise's weapons into lava thinking, "We can clean the blood off these for master Ghirahim." And into the lava they went. His leg was still bad so he had a hard time walking. Demise told Ghirahim to get the blood, (Ghirahim's blood) off of the swords, daggers, and knives. Ghirahim shook with fear when he heard Demise's footsteps echo around the small cave._

_"Ghirahim, you low life unwanted screw-up!" Demise came into the cell. "Come here, NOW." Ghirahim looked up to see Demise's angry eyes. Ghirahim stood and winced in pain from his leg. He walked over to Demise with his head held down, eyes fixed on his master's feet._

_A sharp pain greeted his cheek as he was slammed to the other side of the cell, head bouncing off the wall. He cried out, tears streaming down his face. He felt the sharp sting go deep into his arm and he cried out. When it was done he read what his master wrote. 'I shall not cry ever again'. Ghirahim lay back on the ground and shivered as the coldness bit into him. Something red was thrown on him._

_"Wear this. It will keep you warm and hide your back from the eyes of the citizens."_

_"T-thank you m-master." Ghirahim wrapped the cape around his shoulders. It was really big on him._

Ghirahim smiled a little. The cape was thick, but it was soft, and even when he was in the hottest conditions, this kept him cool. He sighed before entering the room Link was in. He could hear the shuddering breath of the child and the sobs as they echoed around the chamber. Ghirahim found Link curled in a ball in the middle of the floor. A demon's eyes could see in pitch black, but not a human.

He took off his cape and put it around the boy. Link cried out in pain as his sensitive back was brushed by the fabric.

"Link…" Ghirahim bit his lip. "Link are you… ok?" Link looked up and tried to see the demon in the darkness. Ghirahim saw Link. He looked pale… he was shaking uncontrollably. Tears streamed down his face as he searched for the voice. Ghirahim knelt down and touched the boy's skin. He jumped back when he felt how cold it was.

"G-Ghirahim…" Link tried to say. He threw his face to the side. "I-I-Im sorry… P-p-please d-don't h-hurt m-me!" Link cowered.

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to say it anymore. You don't have to do anything anymore." Ghirahim felt a pain he never felt before… guilt. He touched the boy again and teleported him to a different place… not the volcano… but… a house?

Link looked around the location he was in. It was light and open. There were books everywhere and a hallway to the right of where he laid. Link looked back at Ghirahim who was at a cabinet, searching for something. Link shuddered. He didn't want o know what that something was. He closed his eyes and wrapped the cape over his nose. He felt the cape lift off and expose his back. A whimper left his throat as he shuddered.

Sudden relief fled over him, (though he still felt frozen) and he sighed in relief. Ghirahim placed the cape over Link's back again. Ghirahim worried he might have almost killed the boy from the loss of blood, and the coldness of the previous room. Ghirahim slid an arm under the boy's shoulders and knees and carried him to a room in the back of the house.

"W-w-why?" Link whispered.

"Because I know how you feel." Ghirahim looked into the blue eyes of the boy. "I… I'm sorry." Link closed his eyes and shivered harder then he already was. Ghirahim laid Link on a bed and pulled the blankets over him. "But for now, you must sleep… My sweet little Skychild."

Link sank into the depths of unconscious as Ghirahim stepped out.

Ghirahim closed the door behind him and sank to the ground. He shoved his face into his hands and for the first time in 157 years, he cried. He let the tears stream out, and he didn't care what his master would think of him later on. He cried for the boy in the room behind him, guilt taking over his entire being.

* * *

Yes. Ghirahim feels guilt. Link feels confused. And I have an ending, *shudders* in mind, BUT if you have suggestions for what could happen to end the story, then let me know! I'd love to hear what you guys think!

And there's this button that says, "Review this chapter" you should click it and see what happens. It's awesome. :D

Please tell me what your think... PLEASE!


	14. Chapter 14

Let's go! Woohoo!

Bad new folks. The end is near. *shudders* I'm sorry.

I HAVE POSTED A NEW STORY! READ IT! IT IS ON MYPROFILE! (The only other stoy besides, His Game...) Link falls into the hands of a certain demon. Can this small 4 year old change the fate and thoughts of our demon lord Ghirahim?

**His Game chapter 14 Battle time.**

Link awoke with a sneeze. He felt awful… he couldn't breathe because his nose was stuffed. His eyes snapped open as he realized he was no where he recognized. He recalled the few minutes before he fell asleep. He lay back down as a head splitting headache rushed to greet him. He looked really pale, and he still felt a little chilled. He sat up and looked to a nearby chair in the corner of the room. A shirt and pair of pants were laid out for him. He looked at his pants, or what was left of them. Ripped, destroyed, just awful. And the blood… it was everywhere.

Link put on the clothes and exited the room. He cautiously walked around, watching for a demon… There he was… sitting on the couch. Link gulped and went to turn away.

"It's ok." Link froze. "Do what you want. Come and sit. I… I have something to show you." Link cautiously walked over to see Ghirahim… crying? Link was as confused as ever. He sat across from Ghirahim.

Link looked around… at all the books, at all the normal furniture.

"Nice place huh?" Ghirahim chuckled. "I come here… on my free time which is usually never." Ghirahim looked at Link and Link looked away. "I'm sorry I did what I did to you Link. I am sorry, I… can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Before… when you said, 'Because I know how you feel.' What do you mean by that?" Link hesitantly looked back at Ghirahim.

"Because my Master, believe it or not, treated me worse than you. And, I went back to him because I had nowhere else to go. He was… like a father to me, I guess." Link looked to the ground. "I don't expect you to forgive me; I don't expect anything from you anymore. And though I can't give you your soul back, I can give you the freedom. And when I go to hell, I will try my hardest to not drag you down with me." Ghirahim shook his head. "I don't want you to worry about his fury. I don't want him to hurt you too."

"How do I know your not lying?" Link whispered. Ghirahim chuckled and held out both of his arms to show Link the scars. Link looked away and shuddered.

"My back is worse."

"Ok I believe you." Link whispered again.

"I know this will be hard for you, but you don't need to be afraid anymore." Ghirahim had no sarcasm in his voice, he had no fake sympathy, and it was all real. Link cringed when Ghirahim moved. "You must be hungry… I'll be back." Ghirahim stood and Link sank into the couch he was in. He felt a little nauseous. Link stood and the room started spinning, his head met the coffee table as he fell literally on air. He saw Ghirahim run in before he fell completely asleep.

"Link!" Ghirahim yelled. He picked up the teen from the floor. What was he going to do with him? Link couldn't tell him what was wrong, and he didn't know what happened. Ghirahim checked Link for wounds and only found a long shallow cut from his forehead to his check on the right side of his face.

* * *

Pipit and Karane searched every cavern in the volcano.

"He's not here!" Pipit yelled.

"Where is he?" Karane panicked

"I don't know!" Pipit yelled back.

"Don't yell at me!"

"I'm just angry!"

Pipit and Karane ran from the volcano and found a Mogma. He was looking at the two with a sympathetic and an amused expression.

"If you're looking for the boy and the demon, they went to _his_ place." The Mogma shrugged. "Near the island in the sky."

"Skyloft?" Pipit asked.

"Yeah sure, why not?" The Mogma sunk back into the Earth.

"Great we have someplace to look now." Karane mumbled pointing to the bird statue.

* * *

When Link woke up he threw up, and kept throwing up. Ghirahim hadn't left his side since he woke up.

"I'm sorry…" Link whispered.

"No it's fine. I don't care. It's going to be ok, your going to be ok." Ghirahim rubbed soothing circles on Link's back as more continents came out of Link's stomach. "What I don't understand is where your getting all this to throw up." Ghirahim slowly shook his head. Link was exhausted and collapsed a couple of times, but other then that, he had dark circles under his eyes and looked absolutely weak. Ghirahim snapped a glass of water to existence and gave it to Link. He took sips before throwing up again. Ghirahim sighed. His body was going to kill him. Link wiped his mouth and fell against Ghirahim breathing heavily. Ghirahim felt the boy's forehead and shook his head. It was on fire. Ghirahim held the boy close to him. He didn't want to move Link because the boy finally past out again.

Ghirahim was going to take Link back to Skyloft, but not in this condition. Ghirahim rocked the boy. He felt horrible that Link was sick, and there was nothing he could do. He couldn't get Link to eat anything. He quietly laid Link on the bed and left. Ghirahim walked over to one of many book shelved and pulled out a book and read it.

Outside, Karane and pipit landed their Loftwings on a small island with a small house. Through the window, they saw Ghirahim.

"Come on Karane. Let's get him."

* * *

Next one is the final chapter guys! Sorryz.


	15. Chapter 15

Last chapter guyz. Thank you for reading!

**His Game chapter 15 Battle The End.**

Ghirahim stopped reading his book. Instead he looked to the roof, tears streaking his face.

"Hylia… if you can hear me… Hylia please! Forgive me for I have done wrong! But don't let Link die! Please Hylia! Listen to my plea."

Karane and Pipit rushed through the door pulling out their swords. Ghirahim figured this would happen and readied his blade. He jumped out of the way as his chair was sliced by Pipit's sword.

"Where is he?" Pipit yelled.

"Safely tucked away, healing." Ghirahim answered sadly. Wiping tears from his eyes.

"Why? So you can beat him again?" Karane accused.

"You all assume way too much." Ghirahim glared at the two.

Karane bolted towards the room in the back but Ghirahim was slightly faster. Grabbing the back of her neck, he threw her back. Ghirahim ran in and locked the door behind him. Link had woken up slightly. He still looked terrible. Link opened his eyes the slightest bit when he heard banging against his door.

"What's going on?" Link whispered.

"A couple of your friends are destroying my house." Ghirahim growled. Link tried to sit up but collapsed in exhaustion. The window suddenly broke and Pipit flew in swinging his sword randomly. If Pipit took the time to see where he was swinging his sword, he would've seen he was going to hit Link. Ghirahim bolted and jumped in front of Link as Pipit's sword came down, Pipit's eyes widened in shock when he saw that if the demon wouldn't have done anything, Link would be dead.

Ghirahim hit the ground with a thud and Pipit's sword stuck in his middle. Link woke fully when Pipit picked him up. Link looked over and saw Ghirahim on the floor, bleeding to death.

"Link…" Ghirahim groaned as he collapsed to the ground. Ghirahim was dead now. Link looked at Pipit and shed a tear as he was carried to get away from the place.

Ghirahim woke in a bright room with a woman standing there. Her back was turned and he couldn't see who it was.

"Ghirahim." The woman greeted.

"Hello…" Ghirahim replied in a shaky voice.

"Do not fear. Ghirahim I am Hylia, the one you sought to use to resurrect your master." Ghirahim's eyes widened as he bowed to her feet. Never had he bowed before other than to his master. "Walk with me." Hylia smiled. She looked exactly like Zelda but more grown up, and bigger.

They walked to a place in the floor where there was an aura of hate and anger. Ghirahim looked in and saw his master Demise. Demise was yelling hateful words and curses to the two. Ghirahim shuddered as a hand came through the bars and tried to catch Ghirahim.

"I suppose I am going in there with him?" Ghirahim chocked out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I suppose." Hylia replied. Ghirahim shuddered. "You have taken my hero and you have tortured him nearly to death."

"Yes I know." Ghirahim whispered. The guilt was coming back.

"But as I recall, you called me for assistance. I was touched by that. Your prayer made me think of mercy. I looked at your previous experiences with Demise-" Hylia placed her hand on Ghirahim's shoulder. "-I have realized that what you did was good for you. You got years of anger out, your evil aura fading as you beat my hero. Then you showed him sympathy over time. You prayed for my forgiveness, and for me to heal Link."

"Yes." Ghirahim jumped back as Demise roared even louder out of hate and pure anger.

"And I have decided to accept your wish." Ghirahim looked at Hylia in shock. "And I have also decided, now is not your time. You may go back to live, your punishment is that you must aid Link on his journeys when e takes them. If you choose to do well, I have no reason to send you to hell or for Link to continue on his current journey. But listen closely. One more evil act and I will take you back and throw you in there with Demise for eternity."

"Y-yes Hylia! Th-thank you. But one more request." Ghirahim looked to Demise, more confident. "Return Link his soul. I have decided I do not need it anymore." Demise roared with anger and Ghirahim stuck out his tongue.

"As you wish Ghirahim." Hylia smiled and the world faded to black.

Link woke up in the hospital back on Skyloft. He groaned as he remembered what had happened. He snapped up when he remembered Ghirahim. He was dying on the ground, bleeding to death.

"Whoa there, you're ok now. You're safe from him." Karane put a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Yeah, we saved you. You looked like you were going to die. Good thing we came when we did." Pipit smiled. Link shoved Karane's hand away and got up. He ran outside and jumped off the edge, calling his Loftwing and bolting to a nearby island. The same house sat there and Link jumped down onto the island.

"Ghirahim!" Link called out. "Ghirahim! Are you ok? Ghirahim!" Link ran into the room he was in when he was, "rescued" and found no one. Link sat on the bed and shoved his head into his hands. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Link looked up and saw Ghirahim standing there.

"Hi Link. Sorry, I had to go get something." Ghirahim pulled out Link's sword and Link smiled.

"Fi!" Link threw his arms around Ghirahim. "Thank you." Link whispered.

"I'm sorry Link… for before, back in Eldin."

"All is forgiven."

"If you need anything when you're on an adventure, just give me a call and I'll come to help you." Ghirahim wrapped his arms around Link.

"Oh no! Zelda! My mission!" Link gasped.

"Hylia said not to worry about it."

"You met Hylia?" Link looked at Ghirahim in awe.

"Yes, that is how I am alive." Ghirahim laughed. "I have to tell you what happened, starting from the beginning." Ghirahim smiled. Link sat down with Ghirahim on the bed and Listened to Ghirahim. "It all started when I was a very young boy, about 5 or so, and I walked through the forest and ran into this big guy…" The rest of the night was spent laughing and talking while Pipit and Karane looked for where Link had run off to.

Everything turned out ok. Zelda returned home, and everyone forgave Ghirahim when Zelda said she had had the same memory. The surface and the sky were the safest places, and everyone got along. Demise sat in hell with Hylia keeping a close eye on him. The Mogma that helped Karane and Pipit died two months later, and all the fairies Ghirahim released to help Link kept a close eye on all of them.

Soon the world was in piece, and when Link and Zelda died, Ghirahim died the same exact day with them. Right now they are sitting in heaven and being the best of friends. No evil was ever heard of again. As for Demise, he figured out how to talk nicely to the people, he even got a small crush on Fi.

~The end

* * *

Yes, it is the end folks. hank you for readin, and thes are all the people who have comented on my stories, the people who kept me going through this.

CHAPTER 1: Increak96

CHAPTER 2: Increak96, Zelda3469

CHAPTER 3: Increak96

CHAPTER 4: RenaRocks, Increak96

CHAPTER 5: , Increak96, Ice Dragon3, RenaRocks

CHAPTER 6: Increak96, RenaRocks

CHAPTER 7: RenaRocks, Increak96

CHAPTER 8: RenaRocks, Increak96

CHAPTER 9: RenaRocks, Zeldafan45, Increak96, Travid117

CHAPTER 10: Increak96, RenaRocks

CHAPTER 11: Increak96, Renarocks

CHAPTER 12: Increak96, RenaRocks

CHAPTER 13: RenaRocks

CHAPTER 14: NONE yet...

CHAPTER 15: NONE yet...

So pie for all who reviewed! It's chocolate pie with cookie crumbs!

Also, cheak out my other story, Toddlers and Demons on my profile! Go read it! C yaz, my little pepolz! MWAHAHA!


End file.
